


Thread 1

by banbanabas



Series: FE3H Threadfic Collection [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), just for fun, not technically a drabble but it's short ok, postgame, suggestions of strap-ons, threadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbanabas/pseuds/banbanabas
Summary: Edelgard and Byleth have a conversation they probably shouldn't be having in the market.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: FE3H Threadfic Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583395
Kudos: 96





	Thread 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted as a twitter thread, so my writing style is a little different than usual. i hope you enjoy anyway!

"Listen, Byleth," Edelgard hisses as she drags her wife into a hidden alcove in the market. "We can't just talk about _that_ in public!"

"About strap-ons?" Byleth asks, and Edelgard blanches. Byleth continues anyway, "But I wasn't talking about doing anything with them. I just said there was a good store in town if you wanted to go pick one out—"

Edelgard closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Yes, I understand, but that word in particular... I would prefer if you didn't say it outside of the privacy of our bedroom."

"You mean... oh," Byleth says as it clicks. Edelgard always cared about things like propriety and keeping her personal business a secret. That was fair. And yet... "What would you prefer I say instead? The... er... the long object?"

If anything, Edelgard blushes harder. "Goddess, no!" she shouts, and she checks around the corner for passersby. "Okay, how about we come up with a code word for it instead?"

"A code word?" Byleth asks. Edelgard nods. "Yes, something discrete that won't sound odd if someone overheard us talking about it," Edelgard explains. "Though we probably shouldn't be talking about it around here anyway..."

Something discrete that they would talk about normally... Byleth's face lights up. "Paperwork," she declares proudly. "We can say paperwork instead."

Edelgard stares for a moment, and then she laughs, and then she leans forward to kiss Byleth once, quickly, on the lips. "That will do," she says in an imitation of her Very Serious Emperor Voice. "That’s actually kind of... perfect. I _am_ always doing paperwork."

Byleth waggles her eyebrows at Edelgard, who swats at her playfully with a parcel from the tailor. "Not in that way!" Edelgard retorts, but she is already blushing and Byleth is giving her a Look. "Okay, fine, _maybe_ we do a fair amount of both kinds of... paperwork."

Byleth continues staring with that glint in her eye, her lips curled upward in a dangerous smirk, and Edelgard has a feeling that she may have just created a monster.


End file.
